


Songbird

by MonolithIsle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Poetry, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonolithIsle/pseuds/MonolithIsle
Summary: "You are everything to me, as I am everything to youA sign of light in dark skies,Of home when you’re feeling lostKnowing that if I have to leave,I’ll always come back with the same familiar song"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: "On Savior’s Wings" - A Collection of Supernatural Fiction





	Songbird

In the summers golden glow it’s only us underneath an endless sky  
The meadows we stand on are everything we dream to be  
The branches of the trees reach high towards the sun so we don’t have to  
One look into my deep blue eyes and it's a breath of fresh air  
Even with broken wings I still lift you off your feet  
In moments like these, you see me as innocent, even if it is far from the truth  
Perhaps it's the way the sun warms your face,  
Or the way the wind catches your hair  
Letting calmness reside in you for a change  
Even then, you don’t point out my rare smiles  
For you're afraid if I’m aware, I will stop  
Stop providing you with one thing that brings you peace  
Still, a solemn look crosses your face  
I can tell you’re thinking, with your brow furrowed  
Your green eyes looking at the ground, your lips form a frown  
You wonder why I stay for you  
When so often you had broken the shelter you built for me  
There are a thousand reasons, your eyes, your strength  
But standing in the dancing shadows of the leaves I can only think of one  
I am your bluebird

In battle I know you admire me, the stories I tell from my past  
Fighting in armies of over a thousand, my comrades beside me  
Each strike held purpose behind it, everything I did was for a cause  
Now, I can’t say for sure that's still true  
And I can’t say I’m proud  
But if it means something to you, that's all that matters  
The strength you see in me, my swiftness, that’s not all you fell for  
My pride, my humbleness is what draws you in the most  
After everything, you light the fire inside me  
In the darkest times, you keep me ignited  
You are the passion to my flame  
I am your phoenix

Amidst all the chaos the night brings, we keep each other grounded  
I see the stars reflecting off your green eyes, you’re staring at me  
My silhouette against the moon, the silver gleam of light upon my face  
I notice you too  
Behind your facade of an emotionless face, I can sense your thoughts  
Almost like prayers to me, your sadness, anger, guilt  
There’s more than that, though you try to hide it  
I know you care for me more than you’d like to admit  
You’re worried about me leaving, flying away  
But I can’t bring myself to show you more love than I already do  
Because I’m afraid you might be the one to leave  
You seem so oblivious sometimes, or maybe I’m not picking up the cues  
Even after all we’ve been through, after everything I’ve learned  
Every day I see you, and I know you care  
But if you could just try a little harder to let me know you feel as much as I do  
Then I could appreciate you all the more  
In the morning, your face calm, a slight smile across your lips  
The sweet, rich scent of coffee fills the room as you pour yourself a cup  
If only you knew how beautiful you look,  
When the sunlight through the blinds lands so simply on your face  
The beauty that took me far too long to notice  
The line holding us together, fragile  
Unspoken words, a calm touch, a warm embrace  
But no matter how much it’s pulled, it doesn’t tear  
Sometimes one of us may try to break free, but our bond ties us together  
A peacefulness that rests upon our heads even under night skies  
I won’t let you fly away into the dark  
When it rains, please remember, I will be there to soothe your thoughts  
I am your dove

You are everything to me, as I am everything to you  
A sign of light in dark skies,  
Of home when you’re feeling lost  
Knowing that if I have to leave,  
I’ll always come back with the same familiar song  
I am, and forever will be, your songbird  



End file.
